


魔法师的毕业典礼

by tanxia_mx



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanxia_mx/pseuds/tanxia_mx
Summary: 这是一篇对于TV原剧《30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい》的扩写，衔接 チェリまほ 第十二集17:10
Relationships: 黑泽优一/安达清
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	魔法师的毕业典礼

【衔接 チェリまほ 第十二集17:10】

安东大楼的楼顶上闪着各色的光，映进安达的瞳孔里一闪一闪的，黑泽还是忍不住想要确认，这样好吗？  
  
“安达，如果有一天你觉得厌烦了……”  
  
——是不是有一天会再次失去他？——  
  
安达的手还握在黑泽的手心里，感到一丝不安的心声传了过来。  
  
“你在说什么？什么叫厌烦了，我不可能会讨厌你的。”安达用坚定的语气回复道。  
  
“失去魔法就听不见我心里的声音了。如果那个时候你会不安，我又不知道怎么办才好的话……”，黑泽的手又握紧了一些。  
  
“那你可以亲口告诉我，亲口说你到底怎么想的不就好了嘛。”安达认真地说道。  
  
黑泽摸了摸装进口袋里的钢笔，抿了一下嘴唇却还是抑制不住想要上扬的嘴角，看着安达笑了起来：“好。”  
  
不远处的彩珠棒还在向上冒着各种火花，安达向黑泽挪了一步，用脸颊轻轻蹭了一下他的肩膀，放松的地靠了上去。黑泽转头看了看安达微笑的脸，不远处炸开的一朵鸢尾一般紫色的烟花，现在仿佛他手中握着的是世界上最珍贵的东西。  
  
——这时候如果亲他的话，气氛会不会比较好？——  
  
安达垂下眼睛无奈的说：“你应该知道你想了什么我听得到吧？”  
  
黑泽笑着抬起一只手，抓住了安达的肩膀让他面对自己：“你听到了，却没有逃开，这种行为应该就叫做默许吧？”  
  
安达楞住了，反复思考了一下这句话的意思，如果最初的时候就远离黑泽是不是就不会这么喜欢和依赖他呢？  
  
黑泽看着不知在想什么的安达说：“如果我也能知道你在想什么就好了。”  
  
“这种事也不是那么方便的，像是很吵，还有……”  
  
安达还没有回过神来，话没有说完黑泽的嘴唇已经贴了上来，但仅仅只是轻轻的碰了一下就离开了。  
  
“为什么这种时候还要这么认真的解释呢？”黑泽笑着捏了捏安达的下巴。  
  
现在黑泽眼中的幸福根本不用什么魔法也能看的清清楚楚，安达的脸在黑泽这样的视线下慢慢的变红了，有点不好意思的别过头。  
  
“你……你这也太狡猾了吧。”安达小声嘟囔。  
  
“嗯？”黑泽歪着头，似乎是没听清他说的什么，“讨厌吗？”  
安达的脸更红了，全身好像被黑泽的视线绑住一般僵硬，即便如此他还是用力摇了摇头。  
  
楼顶上的凉风一阵阵地吹过，却带不走两个人之间的热度，相握的手指变为温柔的相扣着。黑泽靠近的脸庞让安达不自觉的眨了眨眼，甚至能看清黑泽细密的睫毛。柔软的嘴唇就这样渐渐的触碰在一起，互相传递着带着湿润的气息。黑泽的手掌小心的扶着安达的后颈，缓缓地把这个吻加深一些。安达感觉自己脑子里全是黑泽满溢的情感，完全无法用语言或者画面展现出来……  
  
两个人分开的时候心跳声互相交织着，安达感觉到今天自己的心脏承受的太多了，现在这种缺氧的感觉像是又从咖啡店冲到安东大楼的楼顶一样，连眼眶都有点湿润了。黑泽用指节碰了碰安达的眼角：“真的太喜欢了，想和你一辈子在一起。”  
  
“你刚才说过一遍了。”安达声音小得像蚊子一样。  
  
黑泽凑到安达的耳旁说：“感觉如果你没有魔法了，我需要天天说才行。”  
  
就在两个人相视而笑的时候听见了一阵欢呼声，眼见对面楼顶上用烟火棒围成了一个圈，有两个人影在圈里又跳又笑。火光围绕着两人，不停的跳跃。  
  
黑泽走到大楼的防护栏边上张望了一下说：“那是不是六角？”  
  
“诶？那个好像是藤崎小姐。”安达也走了过去扒在防护栏上，“原来烟火是他们放的……”。  
  
放着烟火的两个人借着光居然也看到安东大楼上的人。  
  
“那个好像是安达前辈和黑泽前辈啊。”六角开心的挥着手。  
  
“啊……啊，肯定不是啦，他们应该不会在这里的。”藤崎小姐扯了一把六角，不让他再跳来跳去。  
  
“我怎么能认错他们俩啊，不信我打个电话。”六角不服气的拿出手机拨响了安达的电话。  
  
黑泽和安达两个人同时看着叮当响的手机上的来电显示。  
“好像每次重要的时刻，这家伙都会横插一脚啊。”黑泽颇有怨念的说。  
  
安达发现黑泽脸上出现一种少见的郁闷表情，这让他忍俊不禁，在手机自动拒接前接通了六角的电话。  
  
“安达前辈，你们在对面那栋大楼上嘛？要不要一起过来放烟花？来吧来吧！一起过圣诞节吧！”六角兴奋的叫着，语速快的惊人。  
  
安达和黑泽拗不过他只好一起来到放烟花的顶楼，看着摆了一地的烟火吃了一惊。  
  
“你们买了这么多是准备放多久？”  
  
“其实已经到最后一轮了呢。”藤崎小姐急忙对黑泽说。  
“啊？我现在还精神满满准备大干一场呢。”六角一脸玩的不够尽兴的表情。  
  
四个人只好不断消耗烟花，安达看着偷偷一把一把点燃花火棒的黑泽和背地做着抱歉手势的藤崎小姐，笑的比疯狂的六角还要灿烂，觉得今年的圣诞节是三十年来最棒的一个。  
直到终于打扫干净了顶楼的各种灰烬已经很晚了，六角拉着安达的袖子说：“前辈明天也是休假的吧？不如我们再喝一杯去啊。”  
  
“啊啊啊……今天已经很晚了，能拜托六角你送我到车站吗？”藤崎小姐微笑着说。  
  
“六角，既然藤崎小姐说了，就要绅士一点啊。”黑泽摆出了前辈的样子。  
  
黑泽打从心里感谢藤崎小姐，也大概猜到来这里放烟火应该是她的主意，肯定不会是冒冒失失的六角。藤崎小姐离开之前冲安达眨了眨眼睛，安达感觉她像是看出了什么，又祝福着什么，原来以前害怕尴尬害怕与人接触的自己有可能错过了很多好人，所以得到这份魔法真的是上天给了他一份厚礼呢。  
  
“现在……我们怎么回去呢？要不要走一走？”黑泽问。  
“差点忘了我借了拓植的‘爱车’。”安达把倒在路边的自行车扶了起来。  
  
黑泽打量了一下那个明显看起来只能称之为可爱的自行车，想着安达骑着车找了他很久，最后气喘吁吁的跑到自己面前，实现了自己心底藏着的那一缕对安达能出现的希冀。  
  
“这里离我家不算远，一起到我家去？”黑泽问。  
安达听出了黑泽的试探，有点害羞的咬了咬下唇：“这个……这个，也只能去了吧。”  
  
“那就……这么定了。”黑泽把手插在衣兜里捏了捏那只比它自身重量还要重得多的钢笔，脸上又出现了抑制不住的笑容。  
  
“你这说法好像我会逃跑一样。”安达推着自行车看着一脸笑意的黑泽。  
  
“我不会再让你跑了，再也不会放手了。”  
  
这句话说太严肃，甚至有种神圣的意味。安达与黑泽几乎同时停下脚步看向对方，路灯昏黄的光线下，两条长长的人影又一次重叠在一起。当两个人脚步声再次响起时，天上隐约飘起了晶莹的小雪在灯光中飞舞的自由自在。  
  
两个人一边闲聊着，一边走着，就这么到了黑泽的家门口，黑泽刚踏上了两节台阶准备掏出钥匙的时候转头问跟在身后的安达：  
  
“你现在确定失去魔法也没关系吗？”  
  
安达深吸了一口气，看着黑泽黑的发亮的眼睛点了两下头。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
之后又有点不好意思地把眼神从黑泽的脸上移开，盯着黑泽家门口的门牌，然后安达迈出了他魔法师毕业典礼的第一步。

  
进屋后的安达有些局促地站在黑泽家客厅中央，甚至连眼睛都不敢四处看，黑泽有些好笑地把安达拉到沙发上坐下。  
  
“这么紧张吗？”黑泽问。  
  
“不……不是的，就是好像很久没来你家了……就是……”安达徒劳无功的解释着，两只手插在衣兜里搓着衣服的边角。  
  
黑泽倒了杯水放在他面前，轻轻地把安达搂向自己，安达整个人顿了一下就松了口气，两个人紧挨着坐在沙发上。  
  
——已经很努力了啊，安达——  
  
听见黑泽心里的声音安达露出了一点点笑容。  
  
——所以我是不是也该努力一把，让今晚变得更加难忘呢？——  
  
两分钟后……  
  
“喂，你想得都是什么乱七八糟的啊！”安达脑内的景象实在是让他耻于开口，连耳朵都红了起来。  
  
“啊，被发现了。”

虽然嘴上这么说，但黑泽脸上完全没有对自己想象出的场景有丝毫的不好意思，当然更没有被偷听心声的不悦，好像安达的魔法对于他来说，仅仅是一个让他更贴近安达的方式。也许就如黑泽所说的，魔法让安达靠近了黑泽，但是黑泽持续七年的爱意却和魔法没有任何关系。这么想着的安达也在黑泽的坦然表情中渐渐放松了下来，抬起手敲了一下黑泽的肩膀。

黑泽看着抿嘴笑着的安达，用手指拨开了他的刘海，柔软的头发从指节上滑过，那触感让黑泽没有忍住凑上去吻住了安达。口里软滑舌尖挑动着安达根本没有防备的心理，对于接吻还很陌生的安达只是随着黑泽的撩拨就已经完全沉溺了。黑泽搂住安达的腰将他顺势将他压在沙发上，气息不稳地轻咬着安达的嘴唇。安达感觉自己腰间的手已经开始揉捏了起来，终于在黑泽还没彻底压上来之前发出了一声：“那个……那个……这里是客厅。”

“所以呢？”黑泽没打算轻易起来。

就在这时洗澡水烧好的提示响了起来，安达趁机推了黑泽一把，两个人总算又从沙发上坐了起来。看着安达的两只手都绞在一起了，有点翘起来的发梢还在起伏，好像连呼吸都忘了。

“我去帮你拿睡衣，你先去洗澡吧。”

黑泽站起来揉了揉安达的头，就往卧室走去。  
  
——啊……真不想放开他啊——  
  
安达在黑泽的手指离开的一霎还是听到了黑泽心里不甘心的声音。  
  
这个人真是……无时无刻地想着我啊。  
  
安达深吸了一口气，黑泽是他第一个遇到愿意接受他一切的人，愿意将自己的心声完全暴露给他的人，这种纯粹的爱怎么可能让人拒绝……  
  
“嗯？”黑泽走过来递给他上次穿的那件睡衣，“这么出神是在想什么？”  
  
安达接过睡衣看着黑泽说：“在想得到这个魔法是不是就是为了让我遇到你。”   
  
听了这句话，黑泽艰难地把眼睛从安达的脸上挪开推着他往浴室走：“……你还是赶紧去洗澡吧。”  
  
“诶？”  
  
——不要用这么可爱的表情说出这种话啊，我会忍不住直接……——  
  
听见这样的心声安达赶紧钻进了浴室。黑泽在浴室外听见了水声，有点不舍地去卧室稍微准备。  
  
洗完澡的安达下意识走进了客厅，看着空空的地板想起来自己第一次留宿的时候还在装睡，生怕面对黑泽，现在却已经想要为了黑泽放弃魔法了。  
  
放弃魔法……  
  
“不进来吗？”黑泽一边擦着半干的头发一边站在卧室门口叫安达。  
  
听到黑泽的声音安达回头，看到黑泽头发都没有完全吹干，一滴水顺着耳后脖颈流向锁骨中间，没扣好的睡衣间露出一部分胸口的肌肉，黑色的瞳孔中满是期待。安达眨了两下眼慢慢走了过去。还没走到卧室门口，黑泽已经伸出手一把拽住了安达的手腕，稍微一用力就把安达拖进了自己的卧室，另一只手带上了卧室的门。  
  
“呀！”安达猝不及防差点被拉倒，黑泽没有松开安达的手腕跟着走了两步把安达的揽在自己怀里。  
  
——我都怀疑自己在做梦了，幸好出来看见他还在。太好了。——  
  
黑泽的拥抱更紧了一点，安达感觉自己被箍在原地动弹不得，只能拍拍黑泽算是安慰他。黑泽的后背和安达的掌心之间只有一层薄薄的睡衣，整个人已经热的发烫。大概过了几分钟，安达非常轻微地挣动了一下，黑泽立刻放松了手臂。  
  
“啊，抱歉，我抱的太紧了。”  
  
安达摇了摇头，揪起黑泽肩膀上挂着的毛巾帮他擦头发。黑泽趁安达注意力都在自己头发上干脆把手从他腰间的睡衣下摆里钻了进去。腰侧被黑泽的手抚摸引起一阵麻痒，安达缩着身体向后退了两步碰到了床角，一不留神就坐在了床边。黑泽没等安达反应直接把人压倒在床上，迫不及待的亲了上去。安达耳后的皮肤感觉到黑泽的唇贴上来，像是一边嗅闻着他的味道一边寻找他脖子上的痣。  
  
“……嗯”，安达难耐的发出了声音。  
  
黑泽第一次听见安达发出这种声音，轻舔着的唇舌像是怎么都不满足地咬着安达肩颈的皮肤，手指也去解安达领口的扣子……  
  
安达却在这时听见了黑泽非常大声的心跳。  
  
——皮肤的触感好舒服，终于碰到他了。——  
  
——头发好软，蹭的人好痒啊。——  
  
安达听着这样的声音实在是受不了了：“别这样啊，好羞耻啊。”  
  
黑泽以为安达在害羞，抬起他的下巴吻了上去，和以往的温柔有些微妙的不一样，手指的力量让安达没办法偏过头去，只能任黑泽往里探入。  
  
——害羞的安达实在太可爱了。——  
  
“我……唔……”  
  
安达的嘴根本没时间说一句完整的话，只能在心里大喊：我不是因为这样害羞的，是黑泽你心里想的声音真是……太吵了啊！  
  
等黑泽终于起身放过安达嘴唇的时候，安达深深地觉得这个魔法太可怕了，自己刚才简直就是一边被亲到腰软一边在听黑泽的吻戏解说直播。黑泽舔了舔嘴角，自上而下看安达原本穿好的睡衣已经敞开了大半，只有最后一颗扣子在肚脐附近负隅顽抗，他很坏心眼儿地用食指指腹绕着那颗扣子隔着衣服在安达的肚子上画了一个圈，又轻又慢。  
  
“好痒。”  
  
安达忍不住笑了起来，手刚要抬起准备拿开黑泽不安分的手指就被黑泽拉住手腕按在枕头上了。那颗扣子终于也被解开，安达有种黑泽其实是在拆圣诞礼物的错觉，这他稍微有点不好意思，自己这样衣襟大敞地躺在黑泽面前，更何况黑泽现在一眼不错地看着他。  
  
——这是安达的身体……他的……——  
  
黑泽俯下身舔上安达的喉结，安达忍不住吞咽了一下，头向后扬起来。黑泽把趁机将一只手从安达的脖子后面伸过去，扣住了安达想要躲开的后颈。  
  
“嗯……哈……”安达像是喘不上气一样呻吟着，黑泽几乎从脖子一直舔到肋下，没放过一寸，也将那件专门为安达买的睡衣彻底从他身体上扒拉下来。  
  
“你还好吗？”黑泽亲了亲安达已经湿润的眼眶，低沉的声音夹着一点担心的意味。  
  
——这样对他会不会太过了？看他的眼泪都要流出来了。——  
  
“我没事。我只是从来没有这种感觉，有点、有点不习惯。”安达回答道。  
  
“那……你准备好了吗？”黑泽盯着安达那双湿漉漉的眼睛里映出的自己，“或者说……可以吗？”  
  
——如果有一天安达会不会……——  
  
“不会！只要有你在，魔法什么的，根本就不需要啊！”  
  
黑泽听到这句话整个人像是被一种温柔的力量包围了，除了安达他的心里不可能再出现另一个人了。  
  
安达搂住黑泽的脖子把他拉近一些说：“无论让我回答多少次都是一样的，我喜欢黑泽，想要永远和你在一起，不会后悔也不会厌烦你。”  
  
“所以……那个，没问题的。”意识到自己刚才说了什么的安达不停的眨着眼睛，掩饰自己其实已经非常害羞的实情。  
  
黑泽咬了咬下唇，索性扯掉了已经半挂在身上的浅色睡衣甩到了一边，手往安达的下身摸去……  
  
  
  
嘴上说着没问题，其实安达的身体依然是紧张的，黑泽的手单单只是轻轻地擦过他的胯骨都让安达有些发抖，只是手指在大腿上慢慢地摩挲也让安达不禁发出轻哼。黑泽隔着裤子用手包裹爱抚着，安达抱着黑泽的手臂立刻收紧了，手指在黑泽的肩胛抓摸着。

——安达这是第一次被人抚摸哦——

——第一次的初体验是我简直太好了——

“……嗯……黑泽……”安达喘着气，胸口的肌肤接触到黑泽，人与人亲密的热量从接触的地方蔓延开，体温在交换中渐渐升高，互相熨烫着不想分开。

黑泽裸露的后背上被安达有些不知所措的抚摸着，实在克制不住自己沉下腰，两个人已经发硬的下身贴在一起，黑泽的手指还在揉捻着安达的尖端，引起安达一阵喘息，把头用力往黑泽的颈窝里钻。  
安达在黑泽的怀里随着两个人迷乱的呼吸轻轻地拧动着，腹部有一下没一下的蹭着黑泽，微张的嘴唇在黑泽肩颈处划过，牙齿不经意的咬了一下。黑泽双手抱住安达的肩膀，轻吻着他的脸颊、眉梢，最后慢慢移动到嘴角，带着一股自己都难以克制的情欲用力的吻了上去。

——想好好珍惜他啊——

安达听见黑泽在心里充满爱意的念叨，一只手来回在自己身体上巡梭，从柔软的大腿内侧到已经硬得发烫的部位，安达感觉到自己现在是在被他小心珍重的疼爱着。

“我也想好好的珍惜你……”安达圈住了黑泽的脖子，轻声在他耳边说。

黑泽撑起上半身看着安达因为爱抚的刺激有些蹙起的眉头，修长的手指已经迫不及待地钻入了安达的身体。

“啊——”突如其来的进入让安达叫了出声。

“有点……忍不住了，抱歉。”黑泽深吸了一口气，觉得再不下手自己都会把自己逼疯，但安达似乎被吓了一跳。

身体还没有适应，安达忍着体内的酸胀感回答：“没必要抱歉，我也想要你啊。”

黑泽的手指轻细的动作着，不停用嘴唇安抚亲吻着安达，压着他的腿稍微用点力，不让安达下意识的并拢双腿。两个人的身体上都泌出一些细细密密的汗珠，皮肤互相摩擦的时候不像起初那般的光滑，带着二人的气味和更加不舍的黏腻感。房间里的夜灯还亮着，黑泽发现安达的眼眶中水汽氤氲，含着眼泪的眼睛一直盯着自己的脸，像是把所有的一切都交给他一样充满依恋。

“稍微忍耐一下，我会轻点的。”

黑泽说完扶住安达的腰，让自己缓缓挺进。身体被一个人进入像是心灵都被打开了，安达脑子里一片空白，只能听见黑泽心里发出的各种声音。

——好舒服，我不是在做梦吧？——

——天呐，安达的声音简直太诱惑人了——

黑泽并没有很用力地抽动，甚至有些在等他适应的意思，但毕竟是初夜，安达的身体和心理经历着双重的刺激，全身每一个细胞感受到的都是黑泽满溢的爱。从未有过的体验让安达双手用力抠住黑泽的肩膀，甚至使黑泽有种被幼猫抓挠的感觉，这更甚于刻意的撩拨。

——不行了！——

“啊……嗯……”

安达听见黑泽沉溺般的低沉呻吟，随着腰身的律动不断浮沉。眼前看见的，耳边听见的，鼻端闻见的，肌肤感受到的都只有对方，两个人的心跳声像是巨大的背景音一样，安达脑中甚至传入了自己心中的轰鸣声。

——有黑泽在太美好了——  
——能遇见安达，真是太好了——

快感像巨浪一样袭来，层层叠叠不断冲刷着意识，直到黑泽揉捏摩挲着的手指和腰下的动作突然加快了速度……

“唔啊——啊……”

安达被逼出的泪水是贴着黑泽的面颊流下来的，被黑泽彻底挑弄过的身体敏感且紧绷着承受黑泽无法自抑的冲击，攀上巅峰的瞬间安达像是被黑泽带着冲进云层中，白茫茫一片。

……

黑泽看着安达朦胧的双眼有些疲惫地半阖起来，拨开他已经潮湿的额发说：“还好吗？”

“嗯……”安达连指尖都不想再动了，似是而非的应了一声。

“我抱你去洗一下好吗？”黑泽又问。

没等安达努力睁开眼睛黑泽就已经去给浴缸放水，回来时安达已经睡了。黑泽把安达直接抱起来放进浴缸给他洗澡，期间安达还嘤咛过几声，看似好像醒着。黑泽换了床单，把已经皱皱巴巴沾染了一些情色气味的睡衣收拾好，在衣柜里随手拿了T恤给安达穿好，把人清爽的塞在干净的床铺里。

“……黑泽……”

“什么？”

听见安达在小声叫自己，黑泽凑到安达身边，发现他已经睡得很沉。意识到安达在梦里也在想着自己，黑泽像是终于吃到圣诞糖果的小孩子一样满足。

窗外的雪越下越大，偶尔能听见零星的路人在感叹白色的圣诞夜多么唯美。把安达拥在怀里，黑泽笑着睡着了，这是他过的最幸福的一个圣诞节。

大约快到中午的时候安达醒了，睁眼的一瞬间还没意识到自己在哪里，直到听到了身后的呼吸声。他转过头去看睡得很舒适的黑泽。安达很少见到黑泽的睡脸，黑泽他总是很早就醒来给两个人做早餐。安达想翻身再看看，但黑泽搭在安达腰上的手臂感觉到了动静。

黑泽睁开眼睛看到是安达的脸，迷迷糊糊地说：“圣诞快乐。”

安达被黑泽逗乐了，笑着说：“一般这种情况不是应该说早安吗？”

黑泽彻底清醒了，听到安达的话就想要逗逗他。

“那就……早安～”

黑泽的双手摸上安达的腰，安达被捏的很痒大笑了起来，立刻投降说：“啊，对不起。别闹了。”

“我才不会放过你呢。”黑泽一把拉起被子把两个人的头都蒙住，顺势亲了上去。一个缠绵悱恻的早安吻在黑泽气息不稳前结束，安达不让黑泽看到自己藏在被子里通红的脸。

真的，听不到黑泽心里的声音了……这代表我已经彻底失去魔法了吗？

安达伸出手又碰了一下坐在床沿拿衣服的黑泽。

“黑泽，我好像已经失去魔法了。”

“不用魔法你能猜到我现在心里想什么吗？”黑泽边说话边拉好穿了一半的外衣，偏过身子凑过去。

“是……想问我饿不饿？”安达不确定地问。

黑泽揉了揉安达有些乱的头发：“没错。这不是很好嘛。”

安达抱着被子安心地笑了起来，大概是笑得太让人心动，获得了黑泽第二个早安吻。

没有了魔法的安达依然是那个安达，除了自己偶尔还会躲着其他人，已经渐渐习惯了自己只是一个普通的三十岁男人的事实。他拒绝了黑泽想要他搬过去一起住的邀请，理由是如果六角发现两个人总是一起上下班会暴露恋情。周末的时候安达有时会去黑泽家，有时黑泽会去安达家，腻在一起过一个没有人打扰的周末，或者一起出去走走。

这天是周五，黑泽提议一起去吃晚餐，之后再去他家过夜，两个人刻意拖到办公室的人都走了才一起离开。

“不要看啦，很害羞啊。”安达对着一直盯着自己的黑泽说。

“为什么啊？”

安达有点不好意思地说：“你刚才心里肯定在想着喜欢我呢。”

“答对了！很厉害嘛，明明就已经没有魔法了。”黑泽调侃道。

“这种事情看你的表情就能知道啦。”安达觉得黑泽今天好像特别开心。

“是哦～”

空无一人的电梯里黑泽问安达：“那你猜猜我现在在想什么？”

“哈？你那是什么问答游戏？”

安达看着靠过来的黑泽也倾身回应他，电梯里的气氛瞬间变的暧昧起来，互相靠近的双唇不约而同的微张着。电梯门关上的时候黑泽的嘴唇才碰到安达，第一次在工作的大楼这么情不自禁想要碰触对方，谁都不想先离开……

就在这时忽然电梯门又开了，开门的声音让两个人同时一惊，嘴唇立刻分开一同往电梯外看去。门外站着一脸惊愕的……六角。

他们两个也……太近了吧？

六角瞪大双眼看着黑泽安达两个人的脸以一个非常不合理的距离静止在那里，三个人面面相觑异常尴尬。

“那那那那个，是是是我眼睛进了东西，黑泽在帮我吹！”安达冲六角不停的摆手说。

此时此刻连黑泽的大脑都有一瞬间的宕机，没想到安达是反应最快的，甚至这次找的托词堪称有史以来最棒。

“啊——原来是这样的，那安达前辈的眼睛现在好点了吗？”六角瞬间恢复了往常的笑容走进了电梯还特地看了看安达的眼睛，安达马上用手揉了揉自己的眼睛。

“没事，好了。”

六角似乎已经忘了刚才看到的那一段，冲黑泽和安达说：“我刚去了卫生间，还以为办公室没人了呢，今天周末我们要不要一起喝一杯啊？”

黑泽假装看了看手表说：“不行，我今天约了人。”

六角转向安达，询问似的看着他。

“我也不行，我也约了人。”安达也拒绝了。

六角转身走出已经到一楼的电梯有些失望的小声嘟囔：“啊……连安达前辈都有女朋友了吗，我怎么还是交不到女朋友啊。”

——大概是你迟钝吧！——

黑泽和安达心里同时想着，互相看着对方的表情，憋不住一起在六角的背后偷笑了起来……

【全文完】

  
  



End file.
